Polo and Skip
|enemies = |likes = Bones, working out, Gaspard, adventures, making Gaspard happy, cats, romance, living in a castle, singing and dancing, music,|dislikes = Family drama, danger, Wolfgang, fighting with each other, Butch and his gang, traitors, mistreatment towards Gaspard and his family, losing their fur,|powers = Powerful strength, speed, intelligence, immortality, martial arts,|weapons = Claws and teeth, fists|fate = Moves into the castle with Gaspard and the Wootens}}'''Rico and Damien '''are a pair of Dobermans who serve as the secondary deuteragonists in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie and in the cartoon series. They serve as the best friends of Matthew Wooten. Background Rico and Damien were orphaned and sent to an animal shelter. After Gaspard was born, the Wootens adopted the Dobermans where they served as the pets of the Wooten family. As Gaspard grew older, he began to play with the Dobermans. Rico and Damien enjoyed spending time with Gaspard. Their life with the Wooten family was peaceful until Wolfsbert developed a sibling rivalry with his brother, Robert Wooten. The sibling rivalry led to a fight that occurred in their bedrooms. Angered with his son's abusive behavior, Phillip banished Wolfsbert from the Wooten clan to maintain safety in the family. A couple of months after Wolfsbert's banishment, the Wooten family restaurant began to run slow since there weren't that many employees. Fortunately, Robert was kind enough to give the money that he made from his science industries to his parents. Rico and Damien remained loyal to their master and were ready to serve them. Two days later, Robert and Giselle took their children to Wooten Industries for a tour. Rico and Damien stayed home since pets weren't allowed. When the Dobermans saw the building explode, they quickly ran to find their masters. They were glad that Gaspard, Charles, and Sierra were safe but saddened to learn that Robert and Giselle were dead. They moved in with their orphaned owners and they were strictly ordered to keep Gaspard in the house. The Dobermans began to serve Gaspard, seeing that he was in need of help. They promised to protect and love him, forever. Personality Rico Rico may look vicious but he has a loving heart. Alongside his twin brother, Damien, he promised to remain loyal to the Wooten family. He is also the leader of the lab animals. Rico is the one who comes up the ideas and strategies. Rico is also resourceful because if the first plan doesn't work, he just improvises. Rico cares for Matthew and thinks him as a younger brother or son. He usually thinks of a better idea than violence because in a movie or episode when Damien tries to attack someone, Rico will just pull him back and tell him to listen to his idea. Damien Damien serves as Rico's twin brother and best friend. He has a tendency to show his teeth and fangs when his enemies threaten the ones he loves. Damien's top priority is to make sure he's fit and muscular enough to impress and woo the girls. He loves Matthew and hates it when he's being threatened or bullied. In movies or in the cartoon series, when Matthew is threatened, Damien pulls up his sleeves and makes an effort to attack that person. Damien seems to love Shakespeare and has a habit of singing one of his famous opera in the shower. Physical Appearance Rico and Damien are muscular Doberman Pinschers. Rico is the Doberman Pinscher wearing the yellow collar and speaks with a soft-Italian accent. Damien is the Doberman Pinscher wearing the green collar and speaks with a soft-Italian accent like his brother. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Rico and Damien are anthropomorphic dogs. * '''Powerful Strength: '''From looking at the Doberman's muscular physique, they are shown to be very strong. * '''Powerful Speed: '''The Dobermans are shown to be very strong too. * '''High-Intellect: '''The Dobermans are also shown to be very intelligent and clever. * '''Martial Artists: '''The Dobermans are master martial artists. * '''Immortality: '''The Dobermans gained immortality after taking the immortality pill. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie After being adopted into the Wooten family, the Doberman spend most of their free time, helping and comforting Matthew since he was having problems, with his brother, Charles. Rico and Damien are hoping to help Matthew experience true happiness since he's been mostly sad and frustrated especially after his parents' death. In the film, the Dobermans serves as the secondary deuteragonists. Along with the other lab animals, the Dobermans were helping getting their master ready for another day at home. After doing that, the Dobermans were about to go on their daily walk. Matthew asked if he could join the two and they said it was okay with him but he had to get permission for Charles first. Matthew tried to ask Charles for permission in a calm tone, he was calm but he still refused to let Matthew go outside and he ended up yelling at Matthew. An enraged Matthew went up to his room. Rico and Damien went upstairs to Matthew's room to make sure, he was okay. Matthew then told the Dobermans, that he wants to experience more of the outside world because he wants to see the world for what it truly is. During Matthew's song, "Outside of the House," Rico and Damien were feeling deep emotions for Matthew and he was hoping that they could help him. After the song was over, Matthew heard some strange music coming from the woods. That's when Matthew decided to go and investigate. He told Rico and Damien to keep an eye on the house until he gets back. Rico said that he won't let Matthew down. After having a first encounter with Wolfgang and his minions, Derek, Billy and David, Matthew brought Adam and his siblings back with him to the house, to help them since they saved him from Derek, Billy and David. After Matthew poured some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds, they introduced themselves to Matthew, Rico and Damien. Matthew was able to introduce Puggsy and Tibbs to Adam and his siblings but he wasn't able to introduce himself to the others because Charles was home from the store. Rico and Damien helped Matthew hide Adam and his siblings from Charles. Charles then allowed Matthew to keep Adam and his siblings until further notice. The Dobermans were happy about that because Matthew had some new friends to hang out with. The next morning, the Dobermans were seen helping Matthew get some beds for Adam and his siblings. After that, they went with Gaspard to the lab, to finish up with his experiment. Adam and his siblings learned that Matthew wanted to be a scientist when he grew up but he doesn't have the self-confidence to become one. During Adam and his siblings' song "Don't Give Up," the Dobermans were seen dancing to the song. After a failed attempt to bring Jordan and his cousins back into the Wooten family, the Dobermans comforted Matthew. They decided to help Matthew win Charles' fondness over Adam and his siblings but however those attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day, Matthew had to be trained for a fight against his cousins. Kirby helped Matthew prepare for it and by the second day, he was ready. Rico and Damien were seen in the top row. They were cheering for Matthew when he made amends with his cousins. Rico and Damien later tagged along with Matthew, when he planned to help Charles at the mall. While they were at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to get an expensive game and there was a "Battle of the Bands" that was handing out a $1000 reward. The gang entered the contest where they played "Family is Forever" where Rico and Damien danced to it. They won the contest and the money. Adam and his siblings gave the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, Charles reconciled with Matthew and his cousins. After telling Adam and his siblings about his parents' death and learning about what happened between his uncles, Matthew decided to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the family. Rico and Damien promised to be right by Matthew's side no matter what. The next day, Martin was kidnapped and there was a trail of muddy footprints that lead back into the woods in the Werewolf Ritual Room. Wolfgang captured and caged Matthew and his friends. Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle. That surprised Rico and Damien. After hearing the true story about his parents, that caused Matthew to lose all hope. While Charles was talking some sense into Matthew, Rico and Damien told Matthew, that they always had confidence in him, ever since they met. The talk restored Matthew's hope and faith. He then had the bravery to defeat Wolfgang and save the woods from his wrath. Rico and Damien were seen getting to safety while Matthew was fighting Wolfgang. After Wolfgang's death, the Dobermans were shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. Rico and Damien were then proud of Matthew for saving the woods from Wolfgang. Rico and Damien had the opportunity to meet Robert and Giselle when they appeared as spirits. Rico and Damien were last seen in his new home, a mansion living happily with Matthew and the others. They seen dancing to the final song "Family is Forever.” The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Rico and Damien serve as a supporting characters along with the others. They aren’t seen until Matthew, Brodi and the others returned from Woolsville. Rico and Damien liked Brodi and his family because they treated Matthew like he was a part of the family. They were later seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. They were happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted into the Mastiff family. Draw It Rico and Damien serve as a supporting characters along with the others. They join Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet Rico and Damien serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. Return to the Present Rico and Damien serve as a supporting characters in the film. They join Matthew on his adventure to the future to defeat Future Butch. The Karate Boy In the movie, Rico and Damien serve as a minor characters. They are seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. They were cheering for Matthew along with the others. After the competition was over, they told Matthew, that he did a great job. Matthew then told Rico, Damien and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, Rico and Damien were watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance and after they were done, they were cheering for them. The North Wooten In the movie, Rico and Damien serve as a minor characters. They aren’t seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Robo, Eva and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some suppiles. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the kids back to normal by using the antidote. Rico and Damien are later seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. Video Game Life In the movie, Rico and Damien aren’t seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. They are seen playing Mortal Kombat before the ending. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Rico and Damien joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Rico and Damien serve as a supporting characters in the film. They’re eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Rico and Damien serve as one of the major deuteragonists in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Italian characters Category:Magic Users Category:Draw It characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:Pets Category:Orphans Category:Nobility Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Musicians Category:Transformed Characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters who fly Category:Servants Category:Dancers Category:Thieves Category:Scientists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Time Travelers